


i can't fall in love without you (please don't fall in love without me)

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, It's slow burn but a different type of slow burn, Model AU, Smut, hope that makes sense, no powers au, other miscellaneous characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: "Why am I different? Why am I your Supergirl? You have a hundred girls at your disposal." Kara shakes her head, it's been difficult to admit to herself that she can somehow live up to those women. Those women who have lived all their lives to be models.It's Lena's soft smile that makes Kara's heart stop beating as fast and makes Kara still her motions. "I could give you every pair of heels in the world, and you would still be the same girl who stumbled into my office all those months ago."orthe model au





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extremely proud of this au so i hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> huge shoutout to shelby (aka darlinglena.tumblr.com) for giving me inspiration, ideas, and critiques. this au would not be here without her enthusiasm.
> 
> (six chapters is tentative, could be more, could be less)

And so it begins.

It, of course, being work and work, of course, being a thorn in her side.

She hits her alarm, rises from her bed and blinks a few times before starting the morning routine. Her hands reach out for glasses, the frames resting on her nose as she stretches her arms wide. With a clap of her hands Kara is up and walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

Her motions are instinctual, running across the top of bowls and boxes. Whisking away in a pan and adding small drops of flour when needed as she makes pancakes. When timers are set she dances around the chores of a morning before work.

Checks her bag, grabs Lena’s portfolio, grabs a notepad and slips it all into the handbag. She peels clothes off layer by layer.

A beep sounds and she’s back in the kitchen, she finishes her breakfast and makes her way to the shower as the pancakes cool for a moment.

The soft light of morning stretches through the apartment and Kara can feel it grace her skin as she exits the bathroom with a towel around her hair and torso. The soft tug of a towel and Kara’s hair is falling loosely around her shoulders.

She makes her way to the pancakes left on the kitchen island. Her stomach growls at the prospect of food, so she grips a fork and knife to begin an assault.

She moves about the apartment as she devours her pancakes. Fueling her for the fire that is an assistant position to Lena Luthor.

Next is clothing, the epitome of her morning routine.

—

_Her desk is clear, even though she just saw Lena’s old assistant leaving seconds ago. She lowers her bag to the desk gently but her new boss must have super hearing because she hears a sharp call._

_“Kara Danvers.”_

_Kara swallows, stands up straight and walks into the glass office for the second time in her life. Her first view was as an eager unemployed girl trying to get a job. Now it seems much less intimidating but much more soul trapping. It was like being in a cage where you can see all the ways to escape but can’t move. Like those birds that run into too clean glass windows out of confusion._

_“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Kara holds her hands behind her back, waiting for further instruction as she was told to do during her original interview._

_The woman at the desk isn’t even facing Kara. And Kara hasn’t even seen her face other than magazines. Her interview was with the assistant she was replacing._

_But when Lena turns, and boy does she turn, Kara has to remember that breathing is a necessity. Velvet lipstick paints her lips, hair tied back and up to frame her jaw, sleeveless blouse with a gold necklace as an accent._

_A pen finds itself between Lena’s lips, her teeth worrying away at the tip as she inspects the woman in front of her._

_“Cardigan over a button up. Average, meant to blend in. Skirt below the knees. Modest, keeping a young virgin mary vibe I see. Flats. Mobility over style.”_

_Kara looks over herself for a moment, mouth agape and ready for a rebuttal until Lena keeps talking._

_“Hair up. Not to frame just to hide. Glasses. Interesting.”_

_Lena’s pen goes from between her teeth to scribbling something onto a small notepad at the side of her computer._

_“Ms. Luthor?” Kara doesn’t know what else to say. Should she be offended? Pleased? She’s still looking herself over before she looks back up to her new boss._

_“I need the prints and images for next issue of Cat Grant’s magazine to be here yesterday so please ask Mr. Spheer why it’s taking long. Floor 23.” Lena watches as Kara scribbles away and when Kara looks up, Lena’s eyes are on her computer screen._

_Kara nods, walking out of the glass office to begin her search for Mr. Spheer. Was that with an ere spelling like stratosphere or eer like deer? Kara shakes her head and makes her way to the elevator to begin her quest._

_When she finds herself alone in an elevator she looks at herself. Interesting. What the hell was that supposed to mean._

—

Kara has to add four extra minutes to her walk to work because traffic despises her in particular. The day that she needs to be at work early and she’s four minutes late. Well, four minutes less early than she wants. But as Lena would say, _Early is on time, on time is late and late is failure._

She shakes her work from her thoughts, needing to concentrate on walking through traffic of National City is more of a challenge than one would think.

It’s three blocks and two red lights until she is finally in front of the tower. L-Fashion Tower.

The doorman opens his designated door for Kara, a smile on his face as Kara comes in for work.

“Ms. Danvers. Good morning.” He dips his head in a sign of acknowledgement.

“Barry, nice to see you in a good mood. New epaulets?” She lets a woman behind her pass as she chats with the doorman for a moment.

He chuckles, Kara and him have a small friendship that she loves. He was there her first day and every day since. “They are indeed. Iris got them, of course she checked with Ms. Luthor to see if they were in code.”

She smiles, happy to see him and his girlfriend to still be going strong. “Well, I’m glad that you get to dress up every once in awhile. Hot chocolate day?”

“You don’t have to Ms. Danvers.” He puts a hand up in protest but Kara shakes her head.

“Nonsense.” She slips him a twenty, more than enough for one hot chocolate but what's the point of a ridiculous salary if you can’t share it. “Have a nice day Barry.”

The two part ways, Kara makes her way from the front lobby, waving and greeting the morning crew at the lobby desk. The black marble standing in contrast from the white marble floor and windowed walls.

Everyone entering and leaving wears their armour. Black, grey, navy blue suits alike. All blurring together as people weave in and out. Each person starting the day differently than the other, each person going to live a new day than the last. Kara smiles at the thought, the intricacy of life always fascinating her.

The beeping of an alarm from her watch alerts her that she needs to be in an elevator five minutes ago. Lena’s private elevator stands on the far right side of the ground floor, it’s panel only having three buttons. 36th floor, 35th floor, and ground floor.

Kara taps the dull 36 button, it brightens as the elevator door closes. Gold metal reflects Kara’s appearance back at her as she rides to the top of the Fashion Tower.

She sports a black blazer over a pale blue shirt. One button done in the center, towards her abdomen. Her hair tied back with glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She goes bare with jewelry. Black suit pants to match the blazer, not loose but not too tight as to draw a crowd. Her heels match the pale blue color of her shirt, they hide themselves in the pants until Kara moves then her heels go on full display. Her bag is always a black leather, black matches anything.

Her face steels, ready for the day ahead and the bizarre tasks she undoubtedly will have even with it being a new month.

The quarter report came in last night, ending the quarter high means the day after is going to be relatively calm. The calm before the storm. The storm being next quarter.

She sighs with relief when the elevator dings at 36. The doors slowly opening and all of Kara’s serenity evaporates. She takes a step out of the machine and her mouth drops.

Mayhem.

Workers running from side to side of the floor, clothing racks rolling from person to person. Fabrics being strewn across the room as people rush between mess after mess.

A young man rushes past Kara and she grips his shoulder, “What is going on?”

He just shrugs and tries to form a coherent sentence before blurting out, “Everything is wrong and awful.”

He breaks from her grasp and rushes to the next disaster. She walks through the crowd of mayhem with skill, she looks like she’s getting through the laser security before stealing a prized jewel. Ducking under high beams and stepping over lost fabric.

She hears a loud bang followed by “Shit” and a terrified intern scattering away from the hallway that leads to Lena’s office. Kara has to take a deep breath before breaking something, the intern passes her so she takes the opportunity to make a beeline for Lena’s office. No one dares follow her through the corridor, seeing a large binder being thrown at an intern is a serious warning to stay away.

Lena’s glass door is in motion, swinging from the aftermath of a rushing intern most likely. She stops it with her foot, waits a moment, then enters the lion’s den.

Her bag slides off her arm, settling in her hand before she drops it against the wall. Lena’s across from her and behind her own desk, pacing back and forth. The office is a war zone.

Folders, portfolios, and reports are scattered along the floor. One heel is on the far right corner on it's side, Lena most likely kicked it off in frustration. Lena’s other heel rests in her hand, she swings the strap from her forefinger as she paces along the back of the office.

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara speaks, her voice more affirmative and direct than the first day in this office.

The CEO doesn’t falter, doesn’t stop. Her free hand swings back in forth in motions, Kara recognizes the motions from meetings she has attended with Lena. Lena was most likely trying to make sense of something or explain how something happened under her watch. Her hands acting like they had invisible chalk and a chalk board. Scribbling equations to make logic of whatever was bothering her.

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara clears her throat.

If a look could kill, it would be that look. Lena’s head turns just enough so she can see Kara out of the corner of her eye. Her jaw clenched, her eyes feral, and her hands shaking. She was agitated, her hands twitched and when a second of silence passed she was back to pacing and invisible scribbling.

Kara had seen this one time and it took too much effort to go through again. She sighed as Lena’s pacing never gave up.

“What happened with the quarterly report?” Kara begins to dance around the scattered files along the floor.

Graphs and charts look back at her and she can make out some of it but not all. When she turns to Lena all she receives is a disgruntled huff.

“That bad huh?” Kara, over time, has found the way to breaking Lena was to chip away at the pride. She’s found tricks and tools to helping her survive. She could write a book, _Lena Luthor Whispering 101._

Another long moment of silence Kara groans, settles into a kneeling position and begins to inspect the charts closer. All are dated months before the old quarter started. She can’t seem to find the most recent one. She doesn’t know why these old reports would cause Lena to crack, they all showed growth since Lena took charge of the company.

She hears a small bang and before she knows it, her entire body is rushing to Lena’s side. The CEO has leaned against her window and dropped the heel from her hand. Lena’s shoulder rests on the far corner. Frustration coming from every breathe and tilt of the head. Kara holds Lena, letting her arms support the weight of the CEO.

“Lena.” It’s a whisper. A small plea to snap out of whatever she has gotten into. “Lena.” She tries again with a little more force.

She decides continuing like an average day would be the best way to counter Lena’s erratic behavior. “Production needs an oversight. Advertisement sent new images. And Leslie Willis wants to speak about her contract.”

The run through of today's agenda seems to bring Lena back to this plane of existence. She stands up, slips one heel on, straightens her back and makes her way to find her other heel. The hobble she does is a memory Kara will definitely remember later.

“Ms. Danvers, let’s get moving. We don’t have all day.” That’s Lena. The tone of a goddess who knows how powerful she is, a tone that rattles bones and makes heads turn.

Kara nods in agreement, gripping her bag from where she left it and beginning her cycle of office life. She grips a black folder from her bag, Lena takes it without hesitation, she inspects specific pages and goes back between similar images. Her eyes scanning the entire document on one page before moving on to another. Kara walks with her as they head for Lena’s elevator, takes in how the floor which was in mayhem has calmed and watches as their CEO makes her way through the floor.

Lena’s fingers graze the 35 button from the elevator, closes the folder and hands it over to Kara. Kara proceeds to open the same pages Lena had opened and removes the ones with folded corners. Duds. Designs Lena has seen before or aren’t in line with the theme of the quarter.

The ride to floor 35 is short, Lena’s fingers tap at the side of her hip and when the door opens she watches the queen of fashion enter her domain.

Kara has only worked at L-Fashion for a short while. Within that short time frame she has learned and watched everything. She has taken mental notes that she isn’t even aware she has taken, notes on Lena’s behavior, the behavior of her models, her employees, the behaviors from a gala to a press conference to an average day at work. She’s seen Lena in pajamas from Target to the most expensive suits from around the world.

The Production floor can sense Lena, it’s workers slow and make room for her in their space, it’s halls silence. The high heels of a powerful woman echo from the entrance to every office on the floor. Halls where Lena won’t be visiting know they are allowed to continue and Lena follows this path of instinctual stillness. Once previously busy halls now have remnants of life as Lena makes her way to the main board room of Production.

Kara spots a trash can at the end of the hall, tossing the dud designs she follows at Lena’s ankles. Following each turn and step until they reach a white wall with a windowed door. Lena doesn’t wait for Kara to open it for her, she never does. Lena may be a powerful CEO and worth more than the actual amount of money on Earth but she’s self sufficient when the need arises. Apparently it arose today.

Before Kara closes the door she turns out to the halls and with a shout she announces, “Production Board Meeting. Five minutes.”

—

Production got back on course. Advertisement’s images were sent back and redone, sent back and redone, sent back and redone. Lena had the next theme’s announcement image be redone six times before she agreed to it. No one groaned or complained. No one hated how bossy Lena was being. They knew what she was doing.

Lena never insulted. Only critiqued. If a color was too dull, Lena would ask if they could make it pop. If a background was taking away from the model, Lena would ask for them to blur and adjust it. She wasn’t there to degrade, she was there to build. That’s how she ran the entire company. To build from the skill someone has from the beginning.

It was inspirational to watch. To see Lena actually listening to the concerns of designers or editors on what they think they didn’t like about their own designs. Lena would either agree or disagree. Always working to make the best of the best.

Even now, as they prepare to meet one of Lena’s models, Kara knows that Lena will do whatever is necessary for the best to shine.

They use a public elevator, making their way to the 20th floor. The doors open and Kara doesn’t think she's everyone seen a floor of workers look so confused.

It happens in waves. Lena walks past a group of outfitters, dressers, makeup artists, and they go silent. One group at a time. By the time Lena makes it to the large room on the 20th floor, the canvas room, the entire floor has become silent. The only noise, the breathing of nervous employees.

Lena prefers to do her shows personally. But this isn’t a show. This is pre-quarter prep. No one was expecting the Queen of Fashion to show up on the first day of the new quarter.

Lena doesn’t even bother with those who are confused, she stands in front of white doors and pulls. The doors reveal black marble floor with photo shoot sets littered around the room. Different background colors, props, lights. All scattered amongst the large room. To their right is a small wall the secludes the models from the photographers until they're ready.

Lena marches straight towards it, ignoring the instant silence. Kara sees an intern almost drop a $2,000 camera in shock. She picks up the pace as Lena turns into the small subsection.

The models all turn to look at her, their motions still as they wait to see what she does. She’s stopped at the entrance of the room, her arms crossing over her chest as she looks past each model’s face.

“Leslie Willis.” Lena doesn’t shout or scream, she says it in her normal voice which is enough to send shivers down Kara’s spine.

The heads of models turn in sync, all facing a young model with silver hair and pale skin. Lena sees her by following the direction the heads have turned and she marches onward. Leslie must see Lena in the mirror because she puts her makeup down without a sound, turns to face her employer and stands. Kara digs through her bag, looking for the contract negotiation forms.

Lena raises a hand and stills Kara’s motions. “That won’t be necessary Ms. Danvers.”

“Ms. Luthor, I have an appointment to schedule a contract negotiation tomorrow. Did it get changed?” Leslie seems calm, her voice only trembles if you pay attention.

“Don’t bullshit me. You went to Daxam.” Lena accuses with her arms crossing across her chest.

“Rhea is offering me twice what I’m getting here. I thought it only fair to see if you would give me an increase before switching contracts.” Leslie offers the excuse as if it explains everything.

“By going to a direct opposition without consent of the contract owner or one of my lawyers you violated multiple clauses within your contract. You have no contract to negotiate. If I hear that Daxam has anything resembling our new line and theme I will hold you personally responsible and hell shall rain on your career. Please pack your things and be out of the building within,” Lena looks at her watch and contemplates a time limit, “20  
minutes or I will have security throw you out.”

Lena turns on her heel, leaving the modeling room with everyone shocked and mouths open. Leslie shouts something at Lena which can’t be made out as the CEO and assistant make their way back to the top floor of the tower.

—

Kara puts everything away and spends her day with mundane assistant chores. Coffee runs, running errands, those things. The things that you roll your eyes at when you see them on your to-do list.

When her phone blares at her she looks up from her desk in shock. It was already 6 in the evening. The city was dark. The streetlights and car lights are faint due to the height of the floor.

Kara stands from her desk, pats out her skirt and walks towards Lena’s office. When the door opens Kara finds it empty and dark. The previously scattered papers were all pushed to one corner. There’s no sign of Lena other than a glass with fresh condensation that sits on her desk.

Kara back steps, walking through the empty floor in which she resides. She walks to the far side of the floor, away from Lena’s office and to the small door labeled _Stairs_. It only takes her a minute to reach the very top of the staircase, the door waiting for her as it's already slightly ajar.

She walks to the roof of L-Fashion Tower. Lena Luthor stands against a railing across from the door. A small shawl wrapped around her shoulders to warm her up since she was wearing a black skin tight dress without sleeves.

“You know why I bought this building?” Lena looks over her shoulder to Kara.

“No Ms. Luthor.” As soon as Kara speaks, Lena’s head drops.

“Your shift ended six minutes ago, you can drop the formalities.” Lena shuffles over to make room for Kara to join.

“Yes Ms. Luthor.” Kara winces as she hears herself.

“Here, let’s try this.” Lena stands up, faces Kara and extends a hand. “I’m Lena.” She has something on her face which Kara can’t place. It almost looks like a smile.

“Kara.” Kara’s hand fits perfectly in with Lena’s. The two stay with their hands connected far after they re-introduce themselves.

Lena looks down for a moment and pulls her hand back, she returns to her original spot of leaning on the railing. “I could have bought this building, or that one.” She raises her arm and just barely points to the building two blocks away, five stories taller.

“Why did you choose this one?” Kara doesn’t need to look at the building to know what it is, Daxam Fashion. She just looks at Lena’s eyes, barely visible in the darkness but also brighter than any light below them.

“The roof.” Lena gestures over her shoulder. “It had a place for a garden and solar panels. That old building still ran on fossil fuels.”

Kara's own apartment was solar powered, but she didn’t know why it was so important for a massive company. “Why did that matter?”

Lena shakes her head, like her thinking is illogical and Kara may laugh. “I wanted to prove that I could do good. That I could build and grow where Lex broke and destroyed.” Kara can see the glint of tears in Lena’s eyes. “Ridiculous.”

Kara sets her hand on top of Lena’s on the railing. “Admirable.”

They stare at each other for a moment. A breath apart and Kara didn't even notice when they got closer. She turns her head away. Looking back to the city in front of them.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispers, it barely carries to Lena’s ears in the wind.

“Why?” Lena tilts her head, their hands still together.

“That was unprofessional.” Kara slowly peels her hand away from Lena, her cold palm missing Lena’s warmth instantly.

“Kara. You're beautiful.” Kara shakes her head as Lena speaks, she doesn’t know where the conversation is going to lead but she doesn’t want a repeat. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because of what happened last month.” The memory sits fresh in Kara’s mind.

—

_Kara had to stay late. That’s what she tells herself. The assistant before her left her a small paper with some notes on it. Notes such as:_

  * _If she doesn’t drink her coffee then she’s in a bad mood. (She always drinks Kara’s coffee. But god forbid if Kara told Lena that it was handmade in her rickety apartment.)_
  * _She skips breakfast. Expect random cravings. (Kara always brings in extra breakfast from the bagel cart in front of the park across from L-Fashion Tower.)_



_and the one Kara is currently fretting over._

  * _If she is still in her office when you leave, don’t ask if she needs anything. You’ll be there all night._



_Kara has been here all night. But she never asked if Lena needed anything. She walked into Lena’s office preparing to announce her departure but what she say made her heart leap into her throat._

_Lena was sitting up against far windows. Her shoes off and her blouse sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her knees fell to the ground and her ankle length skirt was hiked to her thighs. Kara could see the glint of a glass cup. A scotch tumbler no doubt, that was one of the only other things decorating the barless cage of an office._

_Kara closes the door quietly behind her, she walks to Lena’s desk and begins piling reports in order. She shuffles them and stacks them collated._

_“Why are you still here?” Lena’s voice almost makes Kara drop the papers._

_She turns lightly, looking at the CEO who still sits in the dark. Only light coming from the streets below and the buildings adjacent. The decorate the CEO in a blanket of golden light. Her cheekbones become more prominent, the green of her eyes sparkle, her pale skin twinkles in the low glow._

_Kara clears her throat before speaking. “I was just heading out. I’m sorry for disturbing you, Ms. Luthor.” Kara dips her head and almost turns but Lena speaks again._

_“No. No. Not why you are still here tonight. I mean. I’m horrendous. I yell, I demand. I don’t use any form of courtesy. Why do you still work for me?” Lena's voice sounded broken. Like someone had taken a chain to it and forgot to take it off. Maybe someone had, maybe Lena never had someone who would take it off._

_Kara sets the papers down, she takes a step forward before stopping. “Is it alright if I sit?”_

_Lena’s head shakes and Kara can see her slide an inch over. Kara gives her a soft smile as she comes to sit next to her boss. She looks behind her shoulder at the city below._

_“You're rude, yes. But you have an entire company trying to come back from a lash to its reputation. You get things done. You should watch yourself sometimes. You walk into a room and whether you were supposed to be there or not, you command everything in it. From the people’s attention to the atmosphere.” Kara dares to turn her head to look. What she doesn’t expect to see is Lena’s eyes, damp and still watery, staring into Kara. Lena doesn’t move, they just sit there in silence, watching each other._

_If someone were to ask if she wanted to kiss Lena Luthor, she would vehemently say no. But doing it is entirely different._

_Lena leans in slightly, their lips don't smash in passion, they don’t see sparks. There’s a graze of Lena’s lips and it lasts a second before she’s pulling back and wiping away her own tears._

_“You can go Kara.” It’s flat. It’s not the voice of the broken CEO moments ago._

—

Lena does nothing to refute Kara, just watches as the wheels in Kara’s head begin to work overtime. She takes a step back and before she can go any further, Lena’s hands catcher. Kara sucks in air, body locks up.

Lena’s a lioness. A predator at the top of her food chain. Or at least that's what Kara feels like as Lena circles her. The cold air nips at Kara’s skin, goosebumps rise along her arms and shoulders. Kara doesn't feel like prey, she’s equally as powerful but the way Lena stalks her brings doubt to that power.

Kara closes her eyes. Feeling. Listening. Lena’s steps are careful, not loud but not quiet. Her hand changes course, fingers tracing soft lines into Kara’s skin. Her fingers draw up Kara’s arm, lightly scratching at her shoulder before dipping to Kara’s back. Kara’s pale blue shirt is thin, she can feel the cold wind but most importantly she can feel the trail of fire Lena paints on her skin.

When Lena reaches the small of Kara’s back, Kara’s breath hitches in her throat. She has to focus to let her breath out evenly. She doesn't get another second to collect herself as Lena’s fingers move back up to her shoulder and slowly back down her other arm. Kara bites her bottom lip, her eyes still closed as Lena comes full circle, coming to a halt in front of her once again.

She thinks she'll open her eyes, until she feels Lena’s fingers reappear at the path of her collarbone.

“I have an eye for beautiful people, Ms. Danvers.” Her fingers run slowly along Kara’s sharp jawline. She finally opens her eyes to see Lena staring, not with lust or desire, just with this form of soft fullness that Kara has never seen before. “and you are no exception.”

Lena smirks. Her lips raise and her eyes look up from her lashes and Kara has never wanted to melt more than in this moment.

If someone were to ask if Kara was expecting to become a model in her life, she would answer _no_. But with Lena standing in front of her, the ghost memory of her lips, and the feeling of light nails scratching her jaw. Kara doesn't know how to form the word _no_. She doesn’t even believe that it's a real word anymore.

“You don’t have to agree now. Just come to a photoshoot tomorrow. We’ll give it a run. You can choose then.” Lena’s thumb rubs lightly along Kara’s lips and Kara swears she must have flung herself off the roof at some point because there's no way this is truly happening.

Lena Luthor–Queen of Fashion, voted the most gorgeous woman on Earth–was, well Kara doesn't know exactly what Lena’s doing but she knows her life will never be the same.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can hear Lena’s unsteady breathing as she approaches Kara, her hands barely there as they reach for the zipper and fabric. Kara looks in the mirror, watching as Lena’s eyes fall to her back.
> 
> Lena lets a hand graze Kara’s back, leading the path the zipper would take, stopping just between Kara’s shoulder blades. The light opening of Lena’s mouth draws a smile to Kara’s lips.
> 
> There’s no outside world, no models, no photo shoot. Just Lena looking at Kara through the mirror before taking a step forward and brushing her front against Kara’s back. Letting Kara feel themselves connect, fitting together like a puzzle piece once long forgotten but finally found to finish the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> also i apologize for the absence of updates on my fics. I seem to have lost my motivation but I think it is back!

She doesn’t let herself feel anything, not until she’s home. Not until she is closing the door with her back pressed against the wood as her body slams it shut. The contents in the apartment that aren’t tied down rattle and shake, Kara’s body feels the same way.

 

Her core shakes as she recalls everything that has ever happened in her life up to this moment. How she found herself in this scenario is beyond her. Should she be celebrating or worrying? She doesn’t know much, but Lena said to give it a chance. If there’s anything Kara has learned from her two years at L-Fashion, is that Lena’s words are a siren’s call and she shall heed every word.

 

She stands up, her back straightens as she makes her way across her apartment. Her bags get tossed to the side and her keys are slid across the kitchen island. She rolls her eyes as her jacket slips from her shoulders, a weight of armor being slipped off after years of battle. The bed in front of her is a gift once she falls into it, the soft cushions and pillows hug her sides as she maneuvers farther up the bed. Covers, which lay beneath her, are kicked with groans as she tries to get underneath them. The sleep like state of her body weighs her down

 

When she finally finds a comfortable position with the blanket on top of her, she lets her eyelids fall. The heavy weight of sleep detains her body as she finally lets her mind fade away.

 

—

 

_She keeps her eyes closed even as the dark room gets riddled with light. The sun of a new morning dances on her skin, making her body glow with warmth as she rolls to one side of the bed. Kara’s hands stretch out, rubbing along the emptiness next to her. She grumbles as she feels the cold mattress, the warmth of a body long forgotten._

 

_When she whines at the loss of a body she feels soft hands run along her bare legs. A smile slips across her face while the hands run over her shorts and up to her stomach. Light scratches stimulate her abs to tighten as nails rake up and down her body. The nails cease their movements and are replaced with the soft touch of finger pads._

 

_A small hum echoes in the bedroom as she rolls onto her back. Her eyes slowly blink open, adjusting to the morning sunlight that shines through the room. The figure in front of her blurs together as everything comes into focus._

 

_“Good morning, darling.” Lena’s voice sings in Kara’s ears. The soft lull of her tone brings a euphoric smile to Kara’s lips._

 

_Lena hovers above Kara, her lips ghosting over Kara’s skin, soft breathes cooling Kara’s face. She smiles at the woman above her, the serenity of their bedroom fills Kara._

_She hums her response as Lena places a kiss to her forehead. “Good morning, Lena.”_

 

_Her hands finally wake up and go to wrap themselves delicately around Lena’s neck, holding on to her like a koala. Lena chuckles as she lowers her head, kisses scatter down Kara’s cheeks and jaw._

 

_Kara raises her chin as Lena snuggles into Kara’s neck, her nose rubbing affectionately along Kara’s skin. A content silence covers the bedroom, the world becomes foreign to them as they hold each other. Their fingers trace patterns into skin, invisible markings that claim one for the other._

 

_Lena rolls in Kara’s hands, her body turning to the side and facing Kara from the other side of the bed. Kara turns to face her, confusion painted along her features._

 

_She tucks a stray hair behind Lena’s ear. “What’s wrong?”_

 

_Lena holds Kara’s hand against her cheek. “You have to wake up.” It’s barely a whisper but it’s a shout to Kara._

 

_“What do you mean?” Her thumb strokes Lena’s cheek bones as they stare at each other._

 

_“You have to wake up, Kara.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_“Kara.”_

 

_“Kara.”_   


“Kara!”

 

Her sister’s shouts are assaulting as she wakes. The soft light which hugged her in her dreams now blinds her as Alex has opened every available window to try and wake Kara. Her covers are tangled and strewn across the room. She sees Alex standing in front of her with a serious expression and arms crossed.

 

Kara grumbles and tosses an arm over her eyes to shield herself from the light. Alex has other ideas apparently. Her sister grips her hands and begins to pull her out of bed, the two beginning a battle that neither win but have always fought since Kara was adopted. Kara tries to make herself as heavy as possible, using her knees to crawl away from Alex.

 

Alex groans and lets go of Kara’s hands. “That’s it. You have three seconds before I Summer of 2003 you.”

 

Kara raises her head ridiculously quick. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Alex squints. “Watch me.”

 

Kara looks at her sister, daring her with her eyes to do it. Alex turns around and walks out of the bedroom. She hears the water running and scatters to stand up behind her bed, hiding herself from Alex who re-enters the room.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No!” Kara shouts as Alex approaches her with a bowl full of water. Alex stalks forward for every step Kara takes backward.

 

Kara takes a step to the left, sees Alex following in the same direction and then turns on her heel to go to the right. She bolts out her bedroom with Alex hot on her tail. The two begin to race through the small apartment, some water falls out of the bowl as Alex tries to gain on Kara’s pace.

 

“I’m up! We don’t need to do this! Alex!” Kara shouts behind her shoulder as she makes it to the opposite side of the dining table.

 

In a silent motion, Alex puts the bowl onto the table. She stands, her eyes still tracking Kara. Kara takes small steps up to Alex, her arms extend for a hug as Alex takes a step closer as well. The two come together for a small embrace as a truce is drawn.

 

Or so Kara thinks.

 

She goes from warm to cold and soaking wet in an instant. She hadn’t seen Alex’s arm reach out to grab the bowl and dump it’s contents on Kara’s head.

 

“Since you’re already wet, go take your shower. I’ll drop you off at The Warehouse.” Alex smirks, pleased with her victory apparently. Kara grumbles and walks to the bathroom of her bedroom, the light sound of damp footsteps echo in her apartment.

 

—

 

When Lena had said they were going to be shooting in a warehouse, Kara was expecting a studio with some fancy decorations and called _The Warehouse_ as some aesthetically pleasing pitch. She was dead wrong.

 

Alex drops her off, telling her to wait on the sidewalk so she can park. Though, when has Kara ever listened to her sister. She waits a few seconds for any sign of Alex but with no luck she just shrugs her shoulders and makes her way inside.

 

The building could be a junkyard. The walls have mortar peeling from the bricks, the wiring hangs from the ceiling and there are no lights above them. The only form of light comes from the professional lights photographers use. Kara can see different sets scattered along the open floor plan of the building.

 

Kara can see groups huddled around sets. Just like high school. The models find themselves in a small circle, giggling and smiling as they wait their turns. Photographers separate, staying to their respective sets only to join every once in a while to discuss photos and angles. Techs stay on their sets, fixing lights and props as the photographers direct, they never group up.

 

Her attention is pulled from the high school-ish cliques to the woman commanding every ounce of energy in the room.

 

Even in the soft glow of inadequate light Lena’s beauty outshines every model Kara has seen. It takes her a moment to regain use of her brain but once it’s back in action she makes her way to Lena’s side.

 

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara speaks quietly, not sure how much of their dynamic have changed.

 

Lena turns to face Kara, her expression is blank as she rolls her eyes. “Lena.”

 

“Sorry, Lena.” Kara’s apology is followed by a shy smile.

 

Lena beckons Kara to follow her, walking towards an open warehouse door. The light leads them out of the warehouse to a league of trailers which rested outside of the warehouse. Lena walks with Kara up to the middle trailer in the second row. The hunk of metal was not what Kara was expecting but Lena walks into the small trailer so Kara follows.

 

The interior is cozy, something Kara was once again not expecting. There’s pillows and blankets thrown around the couches that line the interior of the trailer. She takes another look around, the inside of the trailer lit with the soft glow trying to break through the opaque curtains.

 

“Your dresses are on this rack.” Lena pulls a wide sheet off of a clothing rack, the dresses dance a bit with the force of the material. She lets Kara walk up and inspect the clothing.

 

Kara’s fingers graze the shoulder straps of each dress, peeling them back slightly to inspect them.

 

“Lena, these are-” Kara slides the dresses farther apart to see them clearly. She stares at them like she had never seen clothing. Each dress features a different floral pattern, most were primarily nude in color with bright fabric and stitching woven into floral designs.

 

“They’re the best I could do on a day’s notice.” Lena shrugs and backs away from Kara and the dresses.

 

“They’re beautiful.” Kara can’t help but have a familiar feeling that she has seen these before. Her eyes skim them over a last time. “These are your designs.”

 

When Kara’s head turns she sees Lena a bit reserved, the strong CEO she has disappeared and Kara only sees something she would never recognize in Lena. Lena’s fearful of her designs being rejected.

 

“What?” Lena’s voice has dropped, barely a whisper.

 

“I remember these. The floral. You did a design based on each flower and their meaning. Some of them might be newer designs but I remember some of them. Why did you never put them in a show?” Kara turns back to dresses, pulling on off the rack and placing it over herself as she stares in the mirror.

 

“Never saw a reason.” Lena walks to the door of the trailer, looking back one last time at Kara before excusing herself so Kara could get into her first dress.

 

Kara watches as Lena leaves, waiting long after the door closes, before getting changed. Her dark jeans are first to go after Kara removes her shoes, her shirt and sweater fall to the floor next to her. She pauses for a moment, turning to inspect herself in the mirror, every line and edge of herself is picked and pulled at. She doesn’t quite know why Lena would ever want her as a model, Kara never fit into the model stereotype. The little scar above her left eyebrow was a mark that couldn’t be changed without heavy make up, Kara never liked make up.

 

She loves her body, she loves everything about herself but she knew she wasn’t a supermodel. At least, she thought she knew, until Lena was on the roof and talking about wanting certain things. Now, she’s not so sure.

 

She plucks the first dress off of the rack, skin toned with light blue floral designs stitched from the bottom of the dress up to Kara’s chest. The design falls just below her breasts before blooming upward and into a thinner design as it wraps around her back. The strapless dress falls just above her ankles, a thin design, definitely not a dress for winter.

 

She walks around to the back of the trailer trying to zip up her dress, that is until Lena opens the trailer door.

 

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena’s barely in the trailer and Kara can’t even see anything other than her dark hair and nose peeking from the railing.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Could you perhaps zip me up?” Kara turns her back to Lena, waiting for her to come into the trailer.

 

Kara can hear Lena’s unsteady breathing as she approaches Kara, her hands barely there as they reach for the zipper and fabric. Kara looks in the mirror, watching as Lena’s eyes fall to her back.

 

Lena lets a hand graze Kara’s back, leading the path the zipper would take, stopping just between Kara’s shoulder blades. The light opening of Lena’s mouth draws a smile to Kara’s lips.

 

There’s no outside world, no models, no photo shoot. Just Lena looking at Kara through the mirror before taking a step forward and brushing her front against Kara’s back. Letting Kara feel themselves connect, fitting together like a puzzle piece once long forgotten but finally found to finish the picture.

 

Kara lets her head turn over her shoulder. Lena’s breath warms her cheeks as she looks up through her lashes, those heels Lena wears to assert power give her an inch above Kara’s shoeless height.

 

“Lena.”

 

It’s a soft whisper, almost a whimper, as Kara turns her body to find an angle to face Lena. Lena’s hands still rubbing small paths of fire on Kara’s back as they face each other in the trailer.

 

Kara’s nose nuzzles into Lena’s cheek, their lips barely touching. Kara takes a deep breath as one of Lena’s hands runs up Kara’s collar to grasp her jaw, keeping Kara still long enough for their lips to finally meet.

 

You remember the whole talk you get about a first kiss with someone you’re really supposed to be with? The fireworks? The seeing stars? Kara thinks that’s all bullshit at this moment. She doesn’t see fireworks, she sees the northern lights. She doesn’t see stars, she sees a stellar nursery, a star just being born, using all of it’s energy to make the perfect body for itself. Forming from a mass of color and light just to create something that someone can never truly see up close. Forming something that the world barely understands but also just knows that it’s there. There is no starry sky without a stellar nursery, just as there is no world without love.

 

Screw fireworks, Kara would take a barely formed stars over fireworks any day. As long as it’s with Lena.

 

The soft release from Lena’s hand lets Kara pull away for air. Her hands shaking on Lena’s hips, not even remembering when she started holding her that intimately.

 

Lena puts her hands on Kara’s collar, making the motion of flattening out a shirt yet Kara has no shirt to flatten.

 

“We should.” She points over her shoulder as if that explained it all.

 

“Yeah. We should.” Kara smiles, her eyes still closed with no plan on opening anytime soon.

 

“Good.” Lena takes a step back, the increase of space making Kara’s eyes slowly slide open as she watches Lena take awkward steps to leave the trailer.

 

—

 

Five glasses come together as the group raises their drinks in a celebratory cheer. Liquid spills out from the impact and gets onto the table below. Kara chuckles as she watches her friends. Lucy and Alex leaning on each other as always, Alex’s head finds itself tucked into Lucy’s neck like a puzzle piece. She sees James toss a friendly arm around Winn’s shoulder and the two smile in glee. Winn has his signature happy smile on, knocking his shoulder into Kara’s which pulls her from her stasis.

 

“To Kara!” Winn says with a boisterous laugh. The reply is a mixture of mumbles coming from her intoxicated friends.

 

After securing her position and telling Alex, Lucy thought it would be a grand idea to get the entire group out and celebrate Kara’s new status as a model. Lucy and Alex said they would spare no expense, seeing as they too were models, which is how they find themselves at Fort Razz, the highest class club in National City.

 

Neon lights flash and flicker, outlining the shapes of her friends in the booth and the motions all around them. The hanging ceiling lights are barely on, giving the vibe a dark tone with enough light to see what’s in front of you. Kara liked it, the intimacy of the place. It made it feel like the entire club was meant for their group alone.

 

Of course when she steps onto the dance floor with bright lights beneath the floor, she can see everything. She can see the outlines and curves of bodies in front of her. She feels the bass shudder through the air as everyone gets riled up as the music gets louder. The cesspool of  bodies push and shove one another to make their own space only to be pushed by someone else. It’s chaos but orderly. No fights, no arguments, just pure chaotic enjoyment.

 

Three songs are all she can handle in a row before excusing herself to take a step to the wall of the club and just watch her friends from a distance. The cool walls lack any bodies so her own body temperature can drop. She stands against the white painted wall and leans her head against it, letting her eyes close as she takes a second to pause.

 

“Kara.”

 

It’s a whisper in her ear as she opens her eyes, it would startle her if she hadn’t heard that same voice whispering her name just hours ago.

 

“Lena? What are you doing here? I thought you had investors meeting with you tonight?” Kara turns to lean her shoulder against the wall and face Lena fully.

 

“I did, but someone called me and said you would be out celebrating and I should swing by.” Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder before pointing at a very distinct individual on the dance floor.

 

Lucy is currently rubbing against Alex like they just met in college and both just realized they’re gay. Kara has to restrain herself from either yelling at Lucy to get off her sister or laughing at the looks they are getting.

 

“Well, thank you for swinging by. Would you like to dance?” Kara points toward the floor.

 

Lena laughs, a real genuine laugh, and Kara almost combusts because she’s never heard that noise but she swears it’s the song of angels. “As much as I would love to join that madness of mashing bodies, I have a VIP booth and an expensive bottle of wine to get back to.”

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you on Thursday then? For the gala?” Kara tries to hide the disappointment in her voice at the lack of time she’ll spend with Lena this night.

 

“Would you like to join me?”

 

Kara nods her head with a smile, following Lena to the back of the club and ignoring Lucy’s whistles and laughter. The booth sits between curtains, secluding their booth from others as they slide in next to each other. Kara waits while Lena gets her expensive bottle of wine before speaking.

 

Her body turns with one arm on the table and another around the back of the seat. “I have to ask you a question.”

 

Lena’s in the midst of taking a sip of wine when Kara’s words tumble out, a smile pulls at her lips as she lowers the glass.

 

“Okay, it was just bothering me all day. Why did you never publish your designs? I mean, it’s your company and even if it wasn’t they are great designs.” Kara notices the saddening of Lena’s expression as she finally lets the glass reach the table and hears Kara’s question. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

 

“You didn’t overstep Kara.” Lena’s hand rests on top of Kara’s. “I wanted to be a designer since a child. I drew with crayons and markers and scribbled over every inch of paper I could get my hands on, but mother had other ideas. It was ‘ _Color inside the lines Lena’_ or ‘ _Lena those colors would never blend well_ ’ or ‘ _Can’t you just focus on the company and not these silly designs’._ It was one rejection after another. Even in highschool and college, I never submitted designs. I took courses in business rather than fashion.”

 

Kara’s heart is torn in two, one part wants to find Lillian Luthor and give her a piece of her mind and another part wants to hold Lena close and never let go. “But you had them made?”

 

“I sew and stitch when I’m stressed.” She runs her thumb along the top of Kara’s hand, both of their eyes watching the soothing circles.

 

“You handmade each of those dresses from today?” Lena’s nod leaves Kara in a state of shock. “But why not just have them be under a false name? You could have still had models see if they liked the designs.”

 

“No model was ever worth the designs.”

 

Kara pauses, her words stuck in her throat as she processes what Lena says.

 

“I’m-” She clears her throat. “I’m not really a model Lena.”

 

“I guess we’ll see about that on Thursday, now won’t we.” Lena raises a brow to push the point.

 

Kara’s head dips so she can try and hide her blush filled face. Her smile is still visible and she can hear Lena release a satisfied hum as Kara runs her hand through her hair to look back up, hoping the blushing has gone down.

 

“Would you like to get out of here?” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear, Kara freezes because she didn’t realize they were that close.

 

Kara nods and Lena takes her hand, leading her out of the VIP section and through the dance floor to the front of the club so they can leave. Hands linked as they stroll through the streets of a silent city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I did change my tumblr url so you can find me on tumblr @antoipe


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no words just an extended hand that she delicately accepts. She’s lead to the center of the floor. The attendees spread around them. 
> 
> Kara’s hand holds her waist as another holds their hands high. Lena lets her hand fall to Kara’s shoulder, the position feeling all too familiar and all too painful. Right as Lena thinks they’re going to begin Kara takes a step closer to Lena.
> 
> “I don’t believe we finished our conversation from this afternoon.” Kara’s breath is hot on Lena’s ear and then she can feel Kara’s pull as they begin their dance of two fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

The silent city brings a gentle rain in the night, letting the soft droplets cleanse the streets, buildings, and souls. Along the street that leads to Lena Luthor’s apartment are two of these souls, walking hand and hand as they giggle and smile at each other. 

 

Lena’s thumb draws soft patterns into Kara’s skin. Their other hands are held above their heads as they make their way under the awning of Lena’s apartment building. 

 

The rain soaks their clothes, their bodies shiver since no one was expecting rain in the middle of spring. Their laughter fills the empty lobby of the apartment building. The golden lighting barely warms their bodies as they walk to the elevators. Lena apologizes to the lobby attendant when she realizes they left watery footprints in their wake. 

 

Kara stands on one side of the elevator with Lena across from her, their eyes wandering around the elevator and whenever they land on each other they go back to wandering. Their smiles never fade even as the elevator opens and they practically skip to Lena’s door. 

 

“Would you like something to eat?” She approaches the kitchen while Kara closes the door behind herself. 

 

“No, thank you.” Kara walks up behind Lena, she leans against the kitchen island waiting for Lena to get whatever it is she may need. 

 

Lena turns to face Kara, a glass of water in hand, her smile turning to a mischievous smirk. Kara raises a brow in curiosity. Lena sets the water glass down before approaching Kara, she takes her hand and leads her behind the kitchen island to the empty floor between the kitchen and living room. 

 

“What are we doing?” Kara laughs as Lena takes her hand and raises it in the air. Kara’s other hand instinctively lands on Lena’s hip while Lena lets her other hand rest on Kara’s shoulder. 

 

Lena starts to lead before Kara catches on and the two dance in harmony, “Well, we didn’t have room for a real dance back at the club.” 

 

“Where’s the music?” Kara smiles as they rest their foreheads together.

 

“Why, it’s right here Ms. Danvers.” Lena slides her hand from the top of Kara’s right shoulder to directly over Kara’s beating heart. “Though your music seems to be beating rather fast for a slow dance.” Lena smirks her beautifully wicked smirk.

 

The two continue their dance in a small circle on the open floor of Lena’s apartment. The soft tapping of light rain on the windows and balcony are calming to the two who move as one. Kara apologizes when she steps on Lena’s toes. Lena simply laughs it off and pulls them closer, arms wrap around her waist as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. 

 

Lena’s head falls to Kara’s shoulder and she nuzzles into the crook of Kara’s neck. The two stop their circle and continue to softly sway in the middle of the apartment. Lena’s soft hum pulls Kara’s eyes to see Lena’s green eyes looking up at her.

 

“You alright?” Kara tilts her head to look at Lena’s face.

 

“I’ve just never had something like this, I’m just-. I’m happy.” Lena sighs before she raises her head. 

 

Their foreheads fall against each other, noses touching as they both lean into the other person for a kiss.

 

“Well isn’t this awkward.” 

 

The unfamiliar voice makes Kara jump away from Lena. Lena, who just stands still with a stiff back and a stoic face. She spins on her heel to face the stranger in the doorway. A stranger that Lena would recognize whether it had been days or decades since they last met. 

 

“Mother, when did you get back into town?” Lena’s stance changes from the one she had moments ago. Her back is stiff, her hands are held behind her back with her shoulders broadened. 

 

She looks over her shoulder for a moment to see Kara with her arms hugging her body, trying to look as small as possible. The one thing Lena was trying to get Kara to not do anymore, she wanted Kara to be proud of herself, and in one second her mother walks in and takes away all of Kara’s confidence. 

 

“Lex’s trial has finished, I thought my daughter would be happy to see me.” Lillian puts her purse on the countertop before walking further into the apartment. “Though I see she was occupied with other,” Lillian considers her next word, “inferior distractions.” Here eyes fall behind Lena and onto Kara.

 

“I think I should go.” Kara’s head lowers and she walks past Lillian without making eye contact.

 

“Kara, wait.” Lena’s voice trembles as she sees Kara barely lift her head to wave before leaving out the door. 

 

“I’m gone for almost a year and you fall back into bad habits.” Lillian walks to the couch behind Lena without even looking at her daughter. “I didn’t make you CEO while I was away just so you could rebel and experiment like you did in highschool. A bottle of wine would be nice dear, the flight had nothing above the dollar store franchises.”

 

Lena can’t clear her throat, it would be a sign of weakness. She can’t wipe the tears away because they just keep falling. She was so close to happiness. So close to Kara. She tries to make her voice as calm as possible before speaking, “Yes mother.” 

 

—

 

To say Kara was ignoring Lena would be true but she wouldn’t let Lena know that. It had been two days since Lillian walked in on them. Kara still feels out of place and like a nuisance to even her friends. Lillian was just a little infuriating. But it was the day of the gala, she had to come into work. 

 

Kara walks through the building floor in shock at the drastic contrast from earlier in the week. The chaos had calmed to a normal office floor, workers quietly twiddling away at whatever they have assigned. Her bags feel lighter since she no longer needs to carry Lena’s folders and portfolios. She walks past Lena’s assistant, a young girl who looks scared beyond belief. The gala is all set and done, surely Lena can’t be working her that hard.

 

She walks backwards into Lena’s office, food bags in hand. “Lena I know it’s the day of the gala and that means you probably haven't eat lunch but I brought you some food from that truck across the-. Miss Luthor.” 

 

Kara almost drops her bags when she sees Lillian Luthor in Lena’s chair and Lena walking along the back wall. 

 

“Lena you just let your employees walk into your office without an appointment?” Lillian doesn’t even look up from the papers she’s reading over.

 

“No, mother. Kara used to be my assistant.” Lena speaks up.

 

“That would explain the troublesome attire.” Lena sighs as she continues. “Miss Danvers, would you kindly leave us? I’ll call you when we find a better collection for your photo shoot.”

 

Kara would have left, she would have left and probably never come back until Lillian made that last comment. “Why do I need a new photo shoot? We finished them days ago.” 

 

“You did, but sadly I saw the collection and the outfits looked like something a child would wear.” Kara could hear the venom that laced Lillian’s voice. She remembers how afraid Lena was of finally sharing her designs, and now she sees firsthand why. 

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor.” Kara turned back to the glass doors and left with her head low. 

 

It doesn’t take her long to get back to the lobby, the food gets discarded on her way out. When she gets outside she has to take a moment, hands on her hips as she breathes in and out. Her frustration and anger boil to the point she can’t tell what she actually is feeling. 

 

“Kara!” 

 

Kara shuts her eyes, hoping she didn’t hear that right.

 

“Kara!”

 

When she opens her eyes, Lena Luthor herself is lightly jogging to meet her in the middle of the outdoor courtyard.

 

“Kara, I am so sorry about that. Also last night.” Lena’s eyes are full of sorrow and Kara can’t help but worry her lip between her teeth at the sadness she sees. 

 

“Does she know those are your designs? Is she just punishing you for something? I really don’t understand Lena.” Her hands raise to rub at her eyes in frustration.

 

“It’s complicated Kara.”

 

“Uncomplicate it for me, because I want to help.” Kara reaches for Lena’s hand but when Lena takes a step back she no longer knows what to do.

 

“It’s nothing you can help with Kara. I’m just not good enough.” Lena’s arms hug at her own sides.

 

“Lena, I like you, and I always want to help you.”

 

“I’m sorry Kara but, I don’t like you like that. I’m sorry if I ever led you on or anything to that nature.” Lena takes another step away.

 

Kara didn’t know how to respond, she was riddled with emotions that she didn’t know how to channel into words. She takes two steps back, their distance ever growing. “I’ll see you at the gala Ms. Luthor.”

 

Kara turns around, walking away from Lena who tries to shout for her to wait but to no avail. She doesn’t know what she would do if she were to continue that conversation. She can tell, though, that it wouldn’t have been nice. 

 

So she walks through the streets of National City, her hands fall into her pockets as she makes her way to her apartment.

 

Her walk finds her walking in a circle of frustration until her mind clears enough to find her way home. The apartment of mismatched furniture with no real theme draws her in, she falls to her couch and lets her head burrow into a pillow. 

 

She doesn’t know how long she shoves her head into the pillow with her eyes closed and mind blank but it’s apparently long enough for Alex to come storming into her apartment. 

 

“You realize your debut happens in about two hours?” Alex stomps into the living room, making her presence known. 

 

“So what.” Kara turns her head to actually see her sister staring at her in shock at the level of apathy Kara has displayed. 

 

Alex taps Kara’s legs, she sits down when Kara swings her legs and sits upright. She leans against the couch and watches as her sister wipes faded tears. Her hand rubs against Kara’s upper back in comfort, Kara leans back into her sister’s touch.

 

“What happened?” Alex’s tone is softer than before.

 

Kara grabs a pillow and sets it in her lap before speaking. “Lillian Luthor.” 

 

Alex’s head shakes in confusion. “Wait? I’m lost. I think you need to go back a couple of steps.”

 

Kara sniffles and continues to rub the top of the pillow for comfort. “After the bar on Tuesday, I went back to Lena’s place. We were having fun and dancing. But then Lillian walked into the apartment. Oh god it was awful, immediately Lena just froze. She didn’t say anything, she just let Lillian insult her and talk down to her. She called me a distraction. Then today, I walk in and try to bring Lena lunch so we can talk and Lillian is right there!” 

 

“Where was Lena?” Alex looks at her sister with curiosity and confusion.

 

“She was in the back of the office. But Lillian was basically running the place. She even said that we were going to have to do a new photo shoot! Then she insults my outfit, so I just left.” She looks at Alex as if her sister holds the answers. 

 

“What did Lena have to say?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

Her sister just looks at her with a raised brow and disbelief. 

 

“Well technically she apologized for her mother. So I asked if I could help cause, you know.” Alex shook her head because she didn’t know. “I like her, so I asked if I could help and she just said she didn’t like me and it wasn’t my business.”

 

Alex lets out a puff of breath. “That’s a lot.” 

 

“I’m just not going to go tonight.” Kara shrugs her shoulders in defeat. 

 

“Um.” Alex stands in argument. “You are going tonight. Not only because is it your debut, but because Lucy is walking tonight and I need someone to be with me so I don’t kill someone while my wife gets gawked at by old men.”

 

“Alex, I really-”

 

“And, I have a plan.” Alex has a wicked smirk on while her sister huffs in disagreement. 

 

—

 

“Shoulders back.”

 

“Chin up.”

 

“Back straight.” 

 

She has to resist making a joke about not being straight.

 

“Not this one.” 

 

Lillian walks behind Lena, Lena’s eyes follow her in the mirror as she rifles through dresses Lena has for events like tonight. It had taken her hours to keep her mother from cancelling the gala, she wasn’t punishing Lena. She was torturing Lena. Snide remarks about her designs and even crueler comments about Kara. 

 

Lillian pulls out a black dress, one that looks identical to the one Lena is currently wearing except it drops below the knee and down to the floor. 

 

“This one will hide that scar behind your knee.” Lillian puts it in front of Lena’s figure. Inspecting it in the mirror like Lena is going to magically change if she holds it long enough.

 

“Yes mother.” Lena walks behind a divider, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor before she puts on the other one.

 

Lillian sits on an ottoman with her legs crossed, her voice is loud enough so Lena can hear her behind the divider. “You know there are some surgeons who can fix scars or just even a touch of make-up.”

 

“Yes mother.” Lena walks back to stand in front of the mirror. Her body going into Lillian inspection mode.

 

They go through four more dresses until Lillian is satisfied with Lena’s attire. A skin tight red dress that only goes over her right shoulder, it scoops under her arm and then falls to her thighs while it continues to go down to the floor in the back. Her lips match the color of the dress and she wears black heels that cover her entire foot and come an inch up her ankle. 

 

Lillian looks at her daughter, satisfied with the how her doll of a daughter is dressed. She beckons Lena out the door and leads her to their limousine. Lena doesn’t understand why she must dress up but her mother dawns a blouse tucked into her black jeans with just a thin over coat. 

 

The car ride consists of silence with the occasional beratement from Lillian towards Lena’s driver. She hopes Lillian gets her own driver soon because Lena loves Ryder. They’ve driven Lena for six years even while she wasn’t CEO. Lena never treated them like some automatic robot who drives her anywhere, she knows Ryder as a person. She invited them and their girlfriend to the celebration of her becoming CEO. It was a friendship, and if Lillian makes Ryder quit Lena wouldn’t know what to do. 

 

Ryder pulls over after a while of driving and multiple comments from Lillian. Lena lets her mother get out first and then leans over the front seat. 

 

“Take the night off. I’m sorry about her.” She hands Ryder a large tip before leaning back and sliding out of the car. 

 

“Thank you Ms. Luthor.” She hears the quiet quip as she gets out. 

 

“Please, Ms. Luthor is my mother. Have fun tonight.” She smiles and waves to them as Ryder drives off. 

 

When she turns around and looks at the skyscraper a feeling of dread washes over. The lights sweep the sky and the lower part of the building. Smaller lights illuminate an image of Kara in the first dress but cuts off the head. An element of surprise, her mother had said. 

 

She wishes that when she looked at the image of Kara in her own design she could be proud. But she can’t stop thinking about this afternoon. The way Kara’s bright aura shattered as soon as Lena lied about her feelings. The way the smile that can actually warm her chilled bones turned into a broken frown. Kara Danvers was sunshine shoved into a person and Lena had blocked the entire Earth from that light. Who knew the moon could be so cruel. 

 

Lillian had already walked into the building, leaving Lena as prey to the eyes of cameras. Her head drops with hopes of hiding herself from the flashes and lights but she knows it’s of no use. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Luthor. What do you have to say about your mother returning to L-Fashion?”

 

“Ms. Luthor, why haven’t you visited Lex? Did you have anything to do with his case?”

 

She feels an arm scoop between her arm and side, a hand hooking onto her elbow. She’s about to turn and attack when she hears a whisper in her ear.

 

“Ms. Luthor it’s alright, I’m sorry if I startled you.” James taps her on the arm before helping her brave the storm of cameras and enter the building. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Olsen.” Lena nods her gratitude. 

 

James leaves her to herself, walking away and into a crowd. Lena lets herself wander aimlessly, personally avoiding the path she can see her mother blazes through the crowds. The crowd shuffles to the main ballroom, the walkway had been set up and it was going to begin. Yet Lena can’t bring herself to take a seat, she simply stands in the back corner as it begins. 

 

The lights go off, the entire room rests in pitch black. The crowd rustles and Lena rolls her eyes at the inability to be quiet. The first light of the runway flashes, spinning around the room before coming to a halt to illuminate the L-Fashion sign above the curtain hiding the models. 

 

Slowly, more and more lights turn on, the outline of models in poses behind the curtains entices the crowd. With each light the models change pose, Lena nods her head along to the music which queues in the lights. She watches with anticipation, the show already going well.

 

The announcer’s voice clears the audio, a curtain falls away and the first model walks. 

 

“Sapphire with L-Fashion’s first piece from their newest line.” 

 

She sighs in content, watching as the applause roll in and trying to keep her eyes off of what is inevitably a look of disappointment across Lillian’s face. The models continue to roll in, her eyes scan the dresses and the crowd’s pleasure or displeasure. The second walk for the debut begins and the crowd slowly but surely disperses once they’ve seen enough of the dresses. 

 

The ballroom begins to fill in for an after party men and women walk along the buffet as they begin their rounds of drinks for the night. Lena leans off of the wall to walk amongst her guests. The room fills with whispers and laughter and everything in between. 

 

She sees her earlier saviour in a group with what looks like some of her employees. It’s an opportunity for her.

 

“Mr. Olsen.” A smile spreads on James’ face when he sees Lena and oddly it doesn’t seem forced. 

 

“Lena.” He gestures for her to come closer into the group. “Lena, these are my friends. Some of them work for you actually.”

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Schott and Mr. Spheer correct? You two work in our editing and visual effects department?” She smiles at the men James is convening with. 

 

Winn looks on at her with awe. “Ms. Luthor.” He stops when he sees Lena’s sullen eyes. “Lena, how are you tonight? The gala seems successful.”

 

“I’m well. Though I beg to differ about the gala. The woman of the night isn’t even here. We haven’t even made our debut and based on earlier events,” She sighs, “I doubt she will show up.”

 

She looks from her feet to the men but she is immediately confused. Winn’s elbow nudges Jack’s side and their eyes go above Lena’s head.

 

James’ smug smile and an extended arm pulls Lena from her confusion. Behind her lies the entrance of gala, all murmurs and noises have ceased and Lena looks on as the woman in question steps through the door and into the main ballroom. 

 

A black dress that scoops low but not enough to be scandalous. The straps wrap around her neck, holding the top part of her dress since there was no back of the dress. It falls to the ground with a bit of loose fabric grazing the floor. A leg can slip through a small slit to reveal the thin heels holding the girl up a few inches. A dazzling necklace adorns her neck and matching golden bracelets secured around her wrists. 

 

Men and women alike watch on as she enters. Her presence a storm but her attitude a calm ocean. The crowd parts as soon as she is in their vicinity. She makes her way through the crowd, even when Lillian tries to start a conversation the girl pays her no heed. 

 

She makes her way to Lena, the boys previously with her have backed away. She pauses in front of Lena, her eyes free from her glasses and her hair freed from its ponytail. Her eyes are vibrant with something she’s not sure she’s seen in the girl before. 

 

There are no words just an extended hand that she delicately accepts. She’s lead to the center of the floor. The attendees spread around them. 

 

Kara’s hand holds her waist as another holds their hands high. Lena lets her hand fall to Kara’s shoulder, the position feeling all too familiar and all too painful. Right as Lena thinks they’re going to begin Kara takes a step closer to Lena.

 

“I don’t believe we finished our conversation from this afternoon.” Kara’s breath is hot on Lena’s ear and then she can feel Kara’s pull as they begin their dance of two fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? hope it wasn't too bad since it's just the beginning. 
> 
> and as always, find me on tumblr @antoipe


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re beautiful.” Kara’s whisper is a shout into a void that should have been filled long ago. 
> 
> The words sound so foreign to her, as if Lena’s beauty was another language that she had yet to learn. She has to close her eyes, the fear of tears too strong while Kara runs her thumbs over Lena’s nipples. Kara means those words, Lena knows that, but she’d never heard them without some reprimand to follow.
> 
> When Kara seems satisfied with the amount of time worshiping Lena’s breasts she begins to pull the dress down again. Lena’s hand grips Kara’s wrist, stopping the movements immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, hope you like

_With their first step, Lena feels different. As if the lights have turned off and one shines on their dance. Her heels click to the rhythm Kara sets, but Lena’s so immersed in Kara that she feels like they’re dancing in the sky. Each step takes them from star to star, their movements marking the constellation as they dance._

 

_Kara pulls Lena tighter, their gait widens as they fall more intimately into the dance. Kara’s eyes pour into Lena’s the way the ocean meets the land, no clear distinction of where one ends and the other begins._

 

_The world falls away, the stars they run out of stars to dance on and they make their own. Painting new constellations with each step and rewriting the cosmos._

 

_Lena’s breath warms Kara’s neck, Kara’s grip tightens around Lena and the hand upon Lena’s waist moves to her lower back. Kara’s breath makes Lena shudder, Kara’s lips graze Lena’s ear and cheek, her hands still holding Lena steady._

 

_If Kara’s hand wasn’t on her back Lena knows that she would have melted. Or, maybe she already has._

 

_She truly can’t tell where her body ends and Kara’s begins. They’re both made of clay and set on a kiln, their hands molding together as the universe re-shapes their souls in this dance._

 

_Lena doesn’t realize she’s had her eyes closed until Kara’s hand asks for a twirl, when she opens her eyes Kara is watching in awe. At the end of the spin Lena is at a stand still for a second that feels like a millennium._

 

_She can see her, Lillian. Watching from the back of the crowd, no stars in sight just hellfire in her eyes._

 

_A tug of her hand and she spins back into Kara. Their bodies reconnecting and merging once again. The picture of her mother far from her head as the stars return under their feet and the crowd falls away._

 

The door opens, her back slams against it as soon as they’re both in the apartment. Kara’s hands mapping out Lena’s curves as she makes paths on Lena’s neck. Lena’s head bangs against the door, her chin raises and her breathing is labored as Kara softens her touches.

 

A hand reaches Lena’s hips and starts to tug at the fabric, pulling it up so Kara can reach the bottom of the dress. The same hand snakes between the fabric and Lena’s leg, goosebumps run down Lena’s leg in response to the touch. No matter how much she wants to say it’s because the room is cold she knows Kara’s soft hands are causing these effects.

 

With a knee lifted so Kara can keep the dress around Lena’s hips, one of Lena’s hands go to grip Kara’s loose hair and another raises above her head to scratch at the door post as if it would help.

 

Kara makes her way to Lena’s collarbone, she bites at the protruding bone, the skin around it becomes soft and red. Lena releases an unholy moan when Kara’s other hand goes to lower Lena’s strap. It falls farther down Lena’s arm and she can feel her dress slipping away from her.

 

“Kar-”

 

Kara’s hand raises to grip Lena’s neck, her thumb under Lena’s jaw as her fingers spread around the back of Lena’s neck.

 

Lena’s breathing becomes shallow and the hand scratching at the door now runs down Kara’s neck and back. Her blunt nails scraping across the exposed skin. She feels Kara stop the assault on her neck for a moment as her nails reach Kara’s lower back. The hand inside her dress runs down to Lena’s knee, she moves the knee so that Lena is forced to wrap her leg around Kara. She raises her other leg around Kara’s waist. The hand previously in Lena’s dress moves to reach under her, gripping at her thigh as she pulls Lena off the wall.

 

Kara just has to turn around, turn around and place Lena on the bed. As the two hit the edge of the bed Lena feels Kara atop her, falling onto the mattress together.

 

_Sadly, the crowd doesn’t stay away._

 

_Kara and Lena stay together, Kara’s hands fall to Lena’s waist and Lena raises both of her hands to Kara’s neck. The music and the world coming back into view even as their clay souls melt together._

 

_She can see the people around them, slowly but surely falling into the universe that Kara and Lena mapped and yet she doesn’t feel as if they lost their privacy. The two just become closer together and let themselves fall into each other while the music and world around them._

 

_She leans forward, their foreheads pressed close. “Kara.”_

 

_She can see a small smile peel on Kara’s lips, though her eyes are closed as Lena speaks._

 

_“She’ll ruin you. She’ll ruin me.”_

 

_Kara chuckles and runs her hand down to the small of Lena’s back. “Let her try. You are the one everyone wants to work for, not her. And at the rate this release is going, it’ll be your name in the headlines. Not her.”_

 

_A tap on her shoulder and Lena turns to one of the event planners, something about the catwalk but truth be told she’s still looking at Kara’s closed eyes and smile. She shakes her head in response, a quick nod to let him know she’ll be there in a moment._

 

_“I have to go. Don’t go too far?” She turns from Kara, walking to the organizers and leaving Kara in the midst of dancing couples and onlookers._

 

Lena’s back lays on the sheets, the dress she wears falls lower and lower but reveals nothing yet. She can see Kara look on, her eyes filled with desire and something unrecognizable to Lena.

 

The rough nature of how they started sheds way to Kara’s soft touch and kind nature. Kara reaches for Lena’s dress, peeling it slowly. She paints a picture as she exposes more skin, her bites and rough kisses turn soft and into light flicks of her tongue. Lena thinks she’s going to go into shock, her body is on fire but Kara’s mouth is cold against her skin.

 

Kara halts her motions when the dress finally gives way to Lena’s breasts. A hand runs along the underside of Lena’s right breast. Lena arches her back, encouraging Kara to continue. The touches start feather light but as Kara reaches her nipple she presses her fingers deeper into the skin.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Kara’s whisper is a shout into a void that should have been filled long ago.

 

The words sound so foreign to her, as if Lena’s beauty was another language that she had yet to learn. She has to close her eyes, the fear of tears too strong while Kara runs her thumbs over Lena’s nipples. Kara means those words, Lena knows that, but she’d never heard them without some reprimand to follow.

 

When Kara seems satisfied with the amount of time worshiping Lena’s breasts she begins to pull the dress down again. Lena’s hand grips Kara’s wrist, stopping the movements immediately.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena opens her eyes, Kara is staring at her with worry and still something unrecognizable.

 

Lena can either wipe at the tears threatening to fall or hold Kara’s hand from continuing its journey. She just drops her hands in defeat, one arm rests on her forehead and the other falls to the side.

 

“Lena?” Kara cups Lena’s cheek and softly runs her thumb against her skin.

 

“I’m sorry.” She barely gets the words out, gasping for breath.

 

Kara slides up, her knees on the outside of Lena’s thighs, and she lifts Lena by the back of her neck. Lena’s head falls against Kara’s chest, her arms wrap around Kara in a hug. Kara’s fingers begin to comb through Lena’s hair as she coos Lena to calm down.

 

“Lena, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear and despite being meant to soothe Lena it borders on bringing more tears to the surface.

 

“This is real?” Lena asks against Kara’s chest.

 

“Of course this is real. Lena, I’m here, I’m real. Whatever we decide this is, this is real.” Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head.

 

“Lillian always shamed me, she thought I could have always done something more. Be prettier, be skinnier, be better. That’s why when L-Fashion was handed to me, I removed the entire photoshop department except for lighting. I didn’t want anyone to feel the way I feel about these.”

 

“About what?”

 

Lena takes a breath, moving so Kara sits on the bed while she stands up. She watches Kara’s face fill with confusion so she raises a hand as a sign to wait. She starts with the dress that begs to fall away, hanging just below her breasts, and pulls the fabric lower and lower. When it reaches the her hips she lets it fall on its own, leaving her bare except for black lace panties.

 

Lena Luthor has been exposed before, she’s been subject of nude photo shoots and paparazzi. She knows what it’s like to be under scrutiny. With Kara, she feels like all of her thoughts, her secrets, her very being, are on display.

 

_Lena’s eyes roll as she walks away from the catwalk, stupid light fixture. She stands towards the back of the ballroom, looking around but more specifically she’s looking for one individual. Against the wall across from her, Kara Danvers stands in a circle of models and friends. Their eyes meeting over the crowd and Kara motions her head for Lena to join her._

 

_Lena may not be social but Kara’s friends seem like the a pod of minos in an ocean of sharks. She walks along the walls of the ballroom, mere steps away from Kara when a hand reaches for Lena’s wrist._

 

_Her breath chokes in her throat, her body stiffening until she’s turned around and sees it’s merely the head of her investors. She calms herself, letting the breath leave before she engages in conversation and turns her head to apologize to Kara._

 

_When she sees Kara she sees no evidence of sadness, but a dangerous glint in her eyes directed toward the investor who stopped Lena from reaching her._

 

_“Ms. Luthor, a wonderful reveal. We are all very excited to see what this Supergirl line will bring to L-Fashion.”_

 

_“Yes thank you, If you-”_

 

_“I must request a dance though, if you would be so kind.” His hand extends for Lena to take._

 

_She has never before wanted a man to disappear so quickly. She takes a breath of air, taking his hand with a forced smile as they enter the bustling bodies still dancing._

 

_They go into the same position Kara hand taken Lena, though now Lena feels like someone is forcing two jigsaw pieces together because they can’t find the right pieces. She feels like the stars she danced on earlier are moving just to avoid this man’s steps. When she looks over his shoulder, Kara stares over the rim of her champagne glass with a dangerous glare._

 

_The two dance around for a moment, Lena loses Kara over all the heads and people. When they find a spot that Lena can see through, Kara has already left, walking towards the side exit and looking over her shoulder to Lena._

 

_“Would you excuse me?”_

 

_She doesn’t care to wait for his answer. Her heels click in a furious pattern as she walks to the exit, not trying to appear as if she’s running away from her own event. When she makes it to the side exit Kara has disappeared. She checks the left, gone. She checks the right, seeing a flash of black fabric blow around the corner of the hallway. Without looking around for onlookers, Lena walks as fast as she can in five inch heels to catch up with Kara._

 

_The woman in question stands in front of her, pacing back and forth until Lena finally shows up._

 

_“Why did you take off?”_

 

_Lena doesn’t get an answer, well she doesn’t get a verbal answer. Kara walks into Lena’s space and pushes her lightly against the wall. Their foreheads meet in a moment of silence until Kara decides that silence is overrated and she leans in to kiss Lena._

 

_Nothing like their first kiss, filled with alcohol and the taste of chapped lips._

 

_It’s entirely different. Sober, lipstick, and soft with need. Kara kissing Lena with something so uniquely Kara. A rough start that softens as they become more familiar with each others lips, Kara licks Lena’s bottom lip to coax Lena’s mouth open._

 

_“Kara.” Lena tries to stop but with another touch of Kara’s lips she falls back into the kiss._

_“Kara. Someone could see.”_

 

_The two break away, a soft breath shared between the two as they both smile at the events that had just befallen them. Kara slips a hand into Lena’s before she checks around the corner. She tugs Lena along, walking past the ball room again and towards the buildings elevator._

 

_“Kara, what are we doing?”_

 

_Kara smiles lightly, holding up a keycard for a hotel room._

 

Kara climbs to the foot of the bed, standing in front of Lena. She begins to shed her own dress. Only untying  the back as the rest just falls away. The two stand bare before each other, Kara’s hands run up the side of lena’s waist and stop just below her breasts.

 

“No scars should be shamed, they’re apart of you. And every part of you is beautiful.” Kara kisses the top of Lena’s forehead. She reaches for one of Lena’s hands and begins to trace a path with Lena’s hand along her own skin to where few of her scars rest on her skin. “You’re not alone.”

 

Lena nods vigorously, her eyes water but no tears are shed. She feels Kara’s hands wrap around her and reach under her ass, giving a soft pat before lifting Lena up once again. She turns to set Lena back on the bed, the two remove their underwear and lay bare amongst the other.

 

Lips mark and nails scrape across skin. Lena’s hair spread against the white sheets while Kara tosses her hair to one side like a curtain. Hands wander as they each find spots that make the other moan in pleasure.

 

The two hold each other as one learns the body of another. Their fingers intertwining on the free hand as they continue to explore. Lena’s back reaches for the stars as Kara shows Lena all the things she has already told her.  

 

—

 

The morning sun glows upon Kara’s sleeping face, the curtains having shifted since last night. Lena smiles, she tries to slide her hand out from under Kara without waking the sleeping beauty.

 

When Kara’s form doesn’t move she calls her mission successful. Standing from the bed, she makes her way to the hotel room kitchen. The coffee maker features a sticky note with Kara’s handwriting, Lena smiles as she reads the sweet note.

 

_Just the way you like it._

 

The small smile drawn on the side makes Lena chuckle as she reheats the drink before pouring herself a mug of warm coffee. She wanders around the hotel room once she finishes the drink, her first instinct is to put a shirt on but as she remembers last night she knows there will be no shirts around.

 

At least that’s what she thinks until she finds the small closet with another note from Kara.

 

_Some morning shirts for you._

 

Kara must have known she wasn’t going to be the first awake. Lena pulls out the first shirt, a large grey long sleeve henley which is two sizes too big. She rolls the sleeves up as best as she can, they still fall down to the palm of her hand.

 

Her barefeet prance around the hotel room as she tries to find something to do before Kara wakes. She picks up the dresses and hangs them in the closet, she can’t quite find her underwear. An issue for later, she decides.

 

As she closes the closet door she hears a grumble from the bed. Kara has flipped over and has an arm outstretched on Lena’s side of the bed, her hand opening and closing as if that would make Lena magically appear.

 

Kara lifts her head up for second, her eyes not fully open. “Lena?”

 

Lena walks over to the bed, crawling back under the covers to pull Kara close to her. “I’m still here.”

 

Kara hums in content, nuzzling her way into Lena’s neck. The two spend a few extra minutes in bed before getting up, the moments of silence with just the light of a morning sun brings a smile to Lena’s face. Her chin rests atop Kara’s forehead as they cuddle closer together. The two just holding each other, so different from last night, so calm; and yet it feels just as intimate.

 

Sadly, both of their phones decide to tear them away from a moment of serenity. Kara groans as she rolls over, Lena simply laughs as she does the same. Both answer their phones with some level of frustration.

 

“This is Lena Luthor.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, I think you need to turn your television on. Any news channel will suffice.”

 

Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion as her assistant immediately hangs up the phone. She can hear Kara still talking to whomever called. Getting up from the bed, Lena walks around until she finds the television remote. It takes a second for it to turn on.

 

When it does Lena can hear Kara behind her, “Winn, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

 

She drops the television remote as her hands go to cup her mouth, a mixture of confusion and frustration rattle her brain. She feels Kara’s hand around her shoulder, there’s a small whisper in her ear but she just puts a hand up to tell Kara to stop.

 

In bright, bold letters on National City News; _LEX LUTHOR FOUND NOT GUILTY ON ALL ACCOUNTS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as always find me on tumblr @antoipe
> 
> leave a comment if you can <3

**Author's Note:**

> as always! find me on tumblr @canaries
> 
> with love, nox


End file.
